


This Shit Again

by Len0306a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Fae & Fairies, Fae’s are assholes, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Steve’s very confused, Stiles Needs a Hug, Supernatural Catnip, like very, mention of the hale pack - Freeform, stiles is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len0306a/pseuds/Len0306a
Summary: Based off of Sinequanon’s ‘thirst’.Stiles was all for supernatural mingling, but he’d finally gotten away from magic, and was working for SHIELD. Maybe he didn’t get for enough away from that bullshit.





	This Shit Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinequanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinequanon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183688) by [sinequanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinequanon/pseuds/sinequanon). 



> I’ve been gone for awhile because I’ve been trying to prepare for Midterms and everything but I’m back. Imma try to keep my uploading schedule but idk how that’s gone work honestly.

Stiles was recruited by SHIELD at the end of his college years, being caught fighting a siren. And okay, maybe he wasn’t discreet about killing the merthing, but come on! You had to wear earplugs so you wouldn’t be drawn by their melody, and you could barely hear yourself scream. Honestly, it was the sirens fault.

 

They had made him a resumé with the bare minimal of his skills, making him look like a tool. They just wrote he was skilled in a combat, and that he had a ‘special skill’. As in, this dude can kill things we thought were myths, that kinda thing.

 

HStiles didn’t really work that much. He translated spells, fought monster, but other than that? He sat at his desk reading tomes everyday, doing the bare minimum. He usually played on his phone, obsesses with Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp, because he’s waited three years for that shit, and he'll damn well do as he pleases in that amazing game. 

 

Stiles, instead of being bored, was watching all his coworkers frantically run around, filing papers and loading weapons. Something was up, but Stiles really didn’t care to find out. He was fine, eating a giant bag of Red Vines and reading about the thirteen different kitsunes. Kaze (Wind), Chikyu (Earth), Kasai (Fire), Kawa (River), Tengoku (Heaven), Sanda (Thunder), Yama (Mountain), Kukan (Void), Seishin (Spirit), Jikan (Time), Mori (Forest), Umi (Ocean), and Ongaku (Music), which all were interesting in its own right. 

 

Stiles heard screeches of workers trying to finish their paper work, and the quiet hum of the coffee machines that everyone survived off of. The noises were grating, so Stiles blocked out the sounds, ignoring everything and everyone, so he could just read and relax. 

 

Stiles didn’t notice Maria Hill walking up to his desk until it was too late. She had her normal resting bitch face, and Stiles really didn’t like that. It always looked like he killed her husband, if she even had one. She was tapping her heel clad foot, gaining Stiles’ (almost) immediate attention. 

 

“Yes, Mary?” Stiles said with a smug grin. If he could irritate her enough, she’d leave him alone. She hated being called anything other than ‘Ms. Hill’ or Maria, and only her closest coworkers could call her by her first name. 

 

“You’re needed in conference room 6.” The lunatic of a woman said, marching away without hearing Stiles answer. Jesus Christ, it was like she was always PMSing! Like, Stiles understands the whole ‘the worlds always in danger, we neeed to save everyone!’ But Maria took it to a whole new level of fucked up maytr skills. 

 

Of course Stiles walked to the shaggy conference room six, but he wasn’t happy. He wasn’t off his rocker, he knew not to fuck with Maria. Lady could kill him in five seconds flat if he left his guard down. Which this lead to the question, why did she come and get him?She wasn’t a level three SHIELD paper carrier, she was a level eleven. If she ever had to come get someone? It must’ve been the end of the world. 

 

Okay, walking into the confrence room was a mistake. Stiles should’ve ran home, packed his bag, and planned a vacation. You wanna know why? It’s because the Unseelie Queen, the head of all Fae, was standing there amused. Stiles took a quick glance st everyone around the room, seeing the pleased Fae guards, the red faced SHIELD agents, Nick Fury and Phil Coulson, and the fucking Avengers. Like, seriously? Stiles loved trouble, but this was too much, even for him. 

 

“Hello Your Majesty,” Stiles greeted with a deep bow, “To what do I owe the honor?” He could see the rage in her eyes, along with the amusement and respect to Stiles to learning her customs.

 

The Queen curtsied to him, making sure to keep her head above his, “My lovely Mage, Mieczysław, please tell these people that they cannot push back the Harvest Celebration.” 

 

Stiles caught one one of the guards lips quiver, fighting back a grin. So they must’ve been toying with the agents for quite some time before he arrived. And...seriously? Postpone the Harvest? Do they want to start a war in between the Fae? 

 

A red faced agent broke through his thoughts, “The mayor wasn’t to have his daughter’s birthday party at the park, and he said its urgent.” Stiles bit back a groan, choosing to roll his eyes instead. He saw Captain America, out of the corner of his eye, smirk at him. And holy shit, was that hot. 

 

Stiles got got back into focus, snapping his head to the almost ignorant agent. “And you want to cancel the Harvest Celebration? Something that’s been going on for thousands of years, where the Fae re-establish their treaties amongst themselves? Do you want Fae blood running down the streets of New York?” Stiles snapped at the agent, growing sick of the Queen’s games. 

 

“And you,” Stiles looked back to the Queen, “Why did you not explain this to him sooner?” Stiles kept his tone firm and peaceful, not in the mood to start a fight with the Unseelie Queen of New York. 

 

“You were always a clever one, Mieczysław. How else would I get you to meet with me...along with the amusement to see all the laborer’s faces to turn crimson.” Stiles heard the sound of an agent let out a sound similar to a dying cat, which made him smile. 

 

“Now, my Dear, why don’t you come down the the Celebration? Ferra talks so highly of you.” Stiles should’ve know this idiocy was coming. The Queen has been trying to get him into her court for weeks, trying her damnest to bait him into joining. “Then you can leave your pack of mutts and live in the castle.” 

 

Stiles set his jaw, “I’ve already told you, Your Majesty, I am happy where I am. My ‘wolves will remain by my side, until we go back to the forest floors.” The Queen’s eyes flashed a startling black, making one of the agents let out a meep of terror. 

 

“Are you rejecting my invitation?” The Queen said in mock outrage, and small smile settling on her lips. 

 

“No, I’m rejecting your courting proposal. On another note, is it mandatory I go?” Stiles said, knowing the Queen had an ace up her sleeve...somewhere. 

 

“In utter truth, I alreaady have you scheduled to meet the Dyrads, Sprites, Pyrites, and many other Fae this evening. The Spirit Walkers have took a liking to you and your ability to avoid death.” And there’s goes the shit bomb. It exploded right in his face, only a few inches of space that could’ve sealed his fate. 

 

“Well, I do not have a plus one. I cannot go alone while you spin webs of magic in the air.” Stiles said with a small amount of snark, trying to get her to fuck off. Her Majesty smiled, a brutal, ruthless smile before starting to speak. “Well, you can bring that...man over there.” 

 

And okay, wow. Like I know Cap isn’t fully ‘human’ but that was a pretty low blow. Stiles shot her a glare for her words, making her smile twitch like she was forcing said smile. She looked worried now, though. She wanted him to come, Stiles knew that, but she also knew Stiles was more powerful than she could ever be in a million years. 

 

Stiles looked over at Cap, asking him for permission. He wasn’t going to force the poor solider to dance with the Fae just because Stiles needed a plus one. The man looked shocked that he even looked at him, but nodded when he got over it. 

 

“Fine,” Stiles began, “With one more condition.” He saw the Queen frown with his words, slowly becoming angry. Stiles smirked. 

 

“You’ll have to give up on me becoming part of the Council.” It was deathly silent, and he could see the rage pouring off of her in waves. Her emotions were chaos, if they were ever unleashed on an unlucky person. To Stiles, though, her magic was pitiful. She could create a crater in the USA the size of Texas, but Stiles could destroy the whole world he if chose to. 

 

The Queen gave a stiff nod, her elegant white, lace dress was now a void, something black but not quite there yet. Her nails grew longer, lighter, becoming iridescent with a think black coat. 

 

“You are playing a dangerous game, Mieczysław. The Fae will not appreciate such arrogance during the celebration. 

 

“Yeah, Yeah, I’ll be sent to the pit of despair, blah blah blah.” Stiles was getting sick of the Queen’s shit, losing all formality to the woman who was just being a bother now. 

 

“Watch your tongue Mieczysław, before I rip it out of your head.” The Queen said, but come on! That’s exactly what Cora said to him, and he’s a-o-fucking-kay. 

 

Stiles let out a hysterical laugh, his head facing the ceiling as his body shook with mirth. “You know, a girl said the same thing to me once. Now she’s dead.” And it wasn’t a lie, not really. Cora and Derek left, and Cora never came back. No one knows if she’s alive or dead, so he wasn’t lying. 

 

The Queen looked shocked but stood her ground, grinding her sharp, needle like teeth. 

 

“If you want to start a war-“ Stiles interrupted her, because that was a hell to the no. 

 

“No, I want you to leave me alone. I want to be able to walk the streets without a Fae stopping me, yelling about the ‘famous mage!’ Because Jesus Christ does that piss me off.” 

 

The Queen’s face got red, and didn’t say a word. She knows when to back down, but not when to quit. 

 

“I’ll see you and The Solider at the Harvest. Make sure to be on time.” 

 

With that, the Queen and her possé were gone, only a small piece of paper in their wake. They paper was his and Steve’s invitation to the Harvest Celebration, addressing them in their full names, and a stamp to get in. Said stamp, once applied, acted like a tattoo; it could never come off the skin, which led all Fae to wear gloves and keep their skin clean. 

 

“Hey, dude, I’m sorry ‘bout all of this shit. Didn’t know she was here.” Stiles said to the Super Solider, “You have no obligation to come with me.” 

 

The man had set him jaw, and responded in a firm tone, “It’s choice whether or not I go. And since it seems so important I’ll go.”

 

Stiles eyes went hard, but he nodded along with the man’s words. “Listen, we have a week to prepare. You need to know the bare minimum of how to deal with Fae, and how to avoid being drained of your blood.”

 

Cap’s face went a pale, almost a translucent white at Stiles’ last words. 

 

“Let’s start training.” 

 

 

 

Fae rules were simple but strict, disobedience would be considered hostility. 

 

•Don’t look Fae in the eyes.

•Don’t drink anything offered to you, and make sure Stiles is there to make sure you don’t eat poison. 

• Do not touch a Fae’s skin, or shake their hands. Only bow. 

• If you are even slightly light headed, leave the area. Someone is using magic. 

• Do not talk to any Fae without Stiles around. 

 

Steve learned the bare minimum with Stiles’ constant help, always being yelled at or praised. Steve had to pretend Stiles was Fae at all times, and never leave the tower without guards. 

 

Steve’s back hurt from bowing everytime he walked into a room Stiles’ was in, but other than that it was simple. 

 

 

 

Stiles watched almost all the Fae surround Cap, almost laughing at how flustered he looked. If Stiles even tried to go over there, suddenly they’d both be surround. He couldn’t leave Cap either, so he had to come up with something....after he was done laughing. 

 

Stiles waltzed over yo The Solider, wrapping his arm around the man’s waist. Stiles placed a light kiss on his cheek before saying, “I could see you, babe. Too many people blocking my view.” 

 

His voice was sickening sweet, almost cloying but continued speaking. “Who’s this?” Stiles asked with false venom to the Fae hanging off of Cap. The poor woman looked scared shitless before stammering out an apology and rushing off. 

 

The crowd around them slowly dissolved into nothing hit a few stragglers after Stiles’ performance, too scared of the mage to even consider standing close to him. 

 

Stiles leaned in close to the man’s war before saying, “Sorry ‘bout that. They wouldn’t leave us alone unless we were already together.” 

 

“Well if we’re fake dating, you might wanna call me Steve.” The Solider- Steve- said with amusement. Stiles nodded before hanging off the the man, looking love struck. He didn’t join theatre in high school for nothing.

 

They just started talking. Favorite color? Favorite food? Favorite movie? Favorite song? The questions kept going and coming, slowly following into friendly chatter with barely concealed flirtation. The Queen made an announcement that neither of the heard until the whole Fae realm was looking at them. 

 

“Huh?” Stiles said, not really listening for a response. The Queen spoke again, harsher and louder than before, “You said you’d demonstrate you’re magic for us, Mieczysław.”

 

Stiles heaved out a sigh before detaching himself from Steve. “Alrighty.”

 

Stiles started with something small, a ball of pure energy floating around the room. If it stuck close to Steve, no one needed to know. It was a deep green, lined with small wisps of brown.

 

He went bigger, turning it into shape. Wispy foxes danced around eachother while deer ran from a mountain lion.

 

One thing Stiles didn’t teach Steve about the Fae is that the feed off emotions. More specifically joy. All ‘good’ emotions they feels they’ll feed off of them and make the emotion double. 

 

Stiles was almost most overpowered with a feeling of pure joy after talking to Steve. Maybe it was because he hasn’t seen his pack in almost a year. Maybe he was lonely.

 

Stiles finished the magic show with a small bang, each creature he created turning into a green dust. It wasn’t beautiful like he hoped, but the Fae were still amazed by the display. Fae didn’t clap, but Stiles knew tehy were awed by his power. 

 

 

By the end of the night, Stiles was exhausted by magic and Steve was still high off happiness. He was always smiling, even if what someone said wasn’t the slightest bit interesting. 

 

They shuffled to their car, Steve’s high slightly fading on the to SHIELD. They’d have to report what happened, even if Stiles would refuse to say anything. 

 

By by the end of the evaluation, Stiles was almost dead weight. Walking around for a moment, he finally decided to leave and sleep. Maybe he’ll sleep in his office tonight. 

 

Steve approached him with heavy foot steps, still slightly high off of magic.

 

“uhhh...” Steve started, “Would you like to hang out sometime?” The Soldier held a small smile, expected to be reject. 

 

“Sure. Give me your number.” Stiles said, too tired to look into what that meant. Steve fumbled with his phone before handing it to Stiles, while the boy wrote his number and sent a text. 

 

“Night.” Stiles said, walking to his office. He wasn’t in the mood to even consider gong home. 

 

 

When Stiles woke up, he painked. He was basically going on a date with Captain America, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably respond to comments in the morning but give me your opinions.


End file.
